nature and experiance
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Somehow Von Bloot was put on Earth with no memory of who he is, so Kaz helped invent a machine to send him back. At first, Von Bloot wanted to repay his debt, but as his memories come back, so does his old personality. With the help of his friends, both old and new, he will have to face new battles; both inner and external.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Chapter one:

"Forgive me, Afjak" Najerin said softly before casting the mugic, knowing he would never see his son again. But Lord Von Bloot had to be stopped.

Loud music filled the air as a beam of light fell upon Dranikas Threshold, seemingly destroying the location. Von Bloot's troops had already retreated, knowing they couldn't win. Now that four tribes had allied against them, they had nowhere to run. Chaor had been lenient with them, believing they wouldn't have helped the M'errilians if they hadn't been brainwashed. Von Bloot was another story.

The small, intertribal team gathered around the threshold, looking for any sign of Von Bloot.

"I don't see a body." one of them said

"Do you think he made it through?" another one asked

"It seems Perim is safe from him." Najerin said "We are all here. Nothing is changing."

"Maybe he went to the future." a Mipedian said

Now Von Bloot's followers had nowhere to run. Chaor had given them one last chance, thinking they would behave when Von Bloot was banished. Now all the tribes would be ready to get rid of them. No matter where they ran, they would never be safe. They thought it was all over. Boy were they wrong.

About three months later, on earth, in her five story home, a lady seemingly in her early twenties was laying on the couch, drawing and coloring. She wore a long, black dress that was longer in the back and revealed her shoulders. She was pale, tall, and thin with toned arms and legs, which had several scars, and very wide hips. Her once deep purple hair was fading to light pink, so she had gotten purple streaks in it just days before. It was to her knees. Her custom made contacts were a much lighter shade of purple; almost lavender.

Her large living room was at least five times the size of a football field. A long couch, three chase lounges, and several chairs, all black with matching purple and pink floral print, were placed in a semicircle in front of a large TV. The sun had just rose a few minutes ago, and poured its light through the large stained-glass windows. Five scented candles were burning on the table in front of the couch, making the room smell like cinnamon apple cider. A small white dog with a blue collar with a little golden bell rested on a chase lounge while a white cat in a pink collar with blue rhinestones stretched out on the floor.

"Angel, darling" the human said gently, her voice containing a slight hint of authority "come critique this before I send it in." The cat instantly walked to its master, ready to criticize any flaw she could find. She sat on the floor near the couch, nose in the air. Her owner showed her a picture of a dress. It was short and pink with green frill at the bottom and bows on the shoulder straps.

"Green rhinestones around the waist or hips would make a statement no one could ignore." The cat said, not surprising the lady on the couch.

"But is it the kind of statement we should be making?" the lady asked

The dog perked up its head and asked, "Maybe a rhinestone star below the neckline would be better."

"I don't know…" the human said "I don't want to overdo it. Maybe some with a rhinestone waistline, some with a star bust, and some without rhinestones to give more options would be better than just choosing one."

"We are known for giving options." the dog reminded her happily

"No, Beloved, **she** is known for giving options." Angel said to the dog, snootiness showing in her voice "And they are almost always hard to choose from." then she looked up to her human with admiration and continued "which is why she is now the most powerful woman in the world. Am I right, Lolita?"

"There is more to it than just having talent." Lolita told them

"Yes," Angel said "you must also have resources, connections, and enough sense to know how to use them. You were able to find factories for your clothing and make a list of clothing stores to sell your designs at before you even got your license."

"Wow" Beloved said, sitting up strait "you must have been really talented for them to consider you before you even got your license."

"By the time her clothing line was only three years old, it was on the top ten list." Angel told him, proud of all her human had accomplished

"What's the top ten list?" Beloved asked

"I'd love to tell you," Angel lied "but I am not supposed to talk to the guest." Beloved laid down with his head between his front paws at the thought of being a guest.

"Angel!" Lolita scorned. She would have said more if an explosion hadn't happened outside.

"What was that?" Beloved asked

"It was loud, scary, and annoying." Angel told him.

"Let's go check it out." Lolita said, getting up and running to the back door. Beloved followed without hesitation.

"Let's not" Angel said, only to be ignored. She followed them, not wanting to be left alone.

Beloved was able to sniff out the new scent like a police dog. "Why would you want to find something that smells so bad?" Angel asked "I can already tell it's not a house pet. Not even those wild squirrels smell this horrid."

"It could be hurt, Angel." Lolita allowed herself to use a strict tone with the cat "That noise was too loud for another bird to have flown into a glass window again."

"Do ya think a UFO crash-landed in your backyard?" Beloved asked

"I don't know." Lolita said "I hope so, as long as no one was seriously injured. I've seen some greys online, and they're kind of cute once you get used to them."

"You seriously want a pet alien?" Angle asked "Why would you want another pet when you have me? I'll give you fashion advice, and let you dress me, and even let you give me a bath. How many cats will let you do that?"

"Baths are so nasty." Beloved said "I hate getting my fur wet. And it feels even nastier when I get out."

"That's what the blow drier is for!" Angel said, shocked by how primitive hew new companion seemed to her "Please send him back to the pound, Lolita! I'm actually begging for you to."

"He's part of the family now." Lolita said

"It's up there!" Beloved said, racing toward his new friend "We're not far."

Angel and Lolita followed, unaware of the potential dangers. They soon found what they were looking for. It was a large, blue creature with dark, feathery wings. Its stomach was very thin, and whatever it was, it was obviously strong. It was slowly waking up. It was hurt, and one eye was replaced with a red orb.

"Who are you?" Lolita asked "What are you?"

The creature stared at her, seemingly not sure of what to say. It looked around, not sure of where it was. Lolita, Beloved and Angel were wondering if it spoke English. Then, slowly, it answered with a quiet "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Lolita's giggles made Von Bloot feel strange, and the door to her room being closed made it even weirder. It felt wrong, but he liked it. She had just entered his life, or had he entered hers? Von Bloot had no memory of who he was, or what he had done, but he knew that Lolita seemed sweet and innocent. Could he have done something that would put her in danger if she was seen with him? He tried to remember, but his head was already hurting.

"This is going to look so cute on you." She said, not bothering to look at him "I think I'll design a dress to compliment it."

Von Bloot said nothing. All he could do was watch as she cut fabric and sewed it together, creating a shirt and pants for him, then gloves for her. She was on a roll, but Von Bloot wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Frankly Von Bloot would have preferred another loincloth, but Lolita was so excited by what she called 'inspiration' and promised him that she wouldn't make him wear it very often.

"Just tomorrow night," she told him "then I'll make something more you."

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Von Bloot asked, not wanting to embarrass her in front of her friends.

"Church." Lolita told him "Don't worry; it's not hard. You just say 'hi' to a few people, sit and listen for thirty minutes to an hour, then some of my friends will come and eat with us."

"That's all?" Von Bloot asked, although he wasn't sure he could listen to something boring for that long "Do I have to go?"

"Yes you have to go." Lolita told him "You need prayer."

"Prayer?"

"We're all going to ask God how you got here and what we're supposed to do with you." She explained

"God?" Von Bloot asked "Who the cothica is that?"

Lolita stopped what she was doing, turning around to look at her new friend. "You don't know who God is?" Von Bloot just shook his head and gave her a glare that just screamed 'If I knew who he was I wouldn't be asking.'

"God is the creator of everything." Lolita told him

"What do you mean by everything?" Von Bloot raised his voice in annoyance.

"Von Bloot," Angel said firmly from the other side of the closed door "you shouldn't use that tone toward a lady."

"It's alright, Angel." Lolita said "We want a little privacy, please."

"You're making the wrong impression." Von Bloot told Lolita. Angel walked off to tell Beloved what Lolita had just said. Privacy with that nasty looking creature? Not a good idea.

"Anyways," Lolita continued "before humanity was created, God created the heavens and the Earth. That's what I believe. A lot of people don't believe in God. Some people claim humans show up by something called 'evolution'. Some of those people think we came from monkeys or slime. Others think we were the result of beings from another place mating with Earthlings."

"So I'm on a place called Earth?" Von Bloot said to himself "You'd think someone who could create an island could give it a more impressive name."

"You're not an island." Lolita said "You're on planet Earth."

"Planet Earth?!" Von Bloot screamed "The only world I remember is Perim!"

"Perim?" Lolita said

By now Von Bloot had another question to worry about. "Why do I remember a place called Perim, but not what it's like. I don't know how I got here, but I remember something about a world called Perim."

"Amnesia supposedly causes a loss of personal memories." Lolita told him "Meaning you remember things you've learned, but not how you learned them. You don't remember your friends or family, but you know what they've taught you, like the meaning of words and the names of places and things."

"That doesn't make any sense." Von Bloot said "Let's go back to the previous conversation."

"Okay, now where was I?" Lolita put a finger to the corner of her mouth and closed her eyes, thinking back "Oh yeah, you're on a planet called 'Earth', and the ruling species here are called 'humans'."

"Yes, I remember hearing that word before." Von Bloot told her "I think."

"Some humans claim to have been kidnapped by creatures from other worlds, but our governments say we're crazy for believing in life on other planets."

"Apparently they're the ones who are wrong!" Von Bloot said, feeling rather insulted by them saying he wasn't real

"Yeah." Lolita said, nodding her head "Now, back to God. There are different ways of categorizing people based on their theories about him. I'm a Christian."

"What else do you believe?" Von Bloot asked, not sure he wanted to know

"Well… I think God created humans with his hands, but he created the rest of reality by speaking."

"Why would he create you with his hands when he could just speak you into being?"

"No clue." Lolita said

"And I'm assuming God favors humans over the rest of his creation?"

"Ah ha. He used to favor the Jews over the rest of humanity. They used to make sacrifices to him, but Jesus came and died for us, so God loves all humans now. The humans who believe in Jesus are called 'Christians'."

"Why do you believe in Jesus?" Von Bloot asked

"Why not?" Lolita asked

"Never mind." Von Bloot could always find out later. "So you talk to God?"

"All the time." Lolita said as she smiled at him, her high cheekbones bringing out more innocence in her roundish face

"And he talks back?" Von Bloot slowly took a few steps back, not sure of how she would react. He was seriously doubting her sanity.

"Yeah." her smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed slightly "Sometimes it's hard to understand him, and sometimes he doesn't answer when we want him to, but God always answers eventually somehow."

"And other people have experienced this?" Von Bloot asked, not believing what she was saying.

"Thousands." Lolita said "No, more than that, I'm sure. Most of them are dead though. But we talk with God. You'll see. I hope."

"How many of you are there?" Von Bloot wanted to know if he could defeat them all if they tried to sacrifice him

"Quite a few, but we're really spread out. I haven't even met most of my brothers and sisters, but I will one day."

"Brothers and sisters?" Von Bloot was surprised to hear that "You have siblings who you've never met?"

"Sort of." Lolita said "I'll tell you more about it later."

"Why later? Why not now?"

"You need time to let the rest of this sink in." Von Bloot silently agreed. Lolita handed him his new outfit and told him "Now try this on."

"I still don't like it." Von Bloot said

"I don't care!" Lolita screamed, pointing toward the closet "You're going to wear it tomorrow!" Von Bloot ran into the closet and closed the doors as Lolita continued screaming, knowing she was about to hit him and not wanting to start a real fight over it "Now get in there and try it on!"

If she had known about his past, she might not have yelled at him, but how was she supposed to know how dangerous he was? Von Bloot, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right about that. As he did as he had been told, something kept telling him that he was her superior, meaning she should be taking orders from him. Something deep down told Von Bloot that he should punish her for yelling at him, and for trying to make him wear that stupid new outfit, but she was helping him, so why not just play along? Answer- because he didn't want to.

After a minute or three of waiting, Lolita was getting impatient, so she knocked on the door and asked "Aren't you done yet? You're worse than a woman." Von Bloot smiled at that one "Hurry up!"

"I can't be seen in this." he told her

"Yes you can." Lolita told him "Now open the door and let me see how it looks."

"It looks terrible." He responded, not wanting her or anyone else to see him

"I'm coming in." she said as she opened the door

"What? No! Lolita, get out!" Von Bloot's face was turning red. She could see him in that silly black, button up shirt with the white skull on the left side of the chest and that it wasn't buttoned up. She could see the black pants that only went the below the calves, revealing his ankles. This was worse than her opening the door before he was finished. Her "Awww... You look so cute." wasn't helping any.

"Get out!" Von Bloot said again, a bit louder this time "I can't be seen in this!"

"Would you wear it if no one was looking?" she asked

"**No**!" Von Bloot prepared a flame orb without realizing what he was doing. Lolita's mouth open slightly and she took a step back, fear filling her eyes as they grew. Von Bloot felt a little bad about scaring her, so he put the flame orb out. "I really don't want to be seen in this. I'll have to think about it."

Lolita didn't say anything. She just ran out of the room, not wanting to make him any madder. Von Bloot inwardly yelled at himself for doing that to her, but for some reason, he knew he didn't feel as bad as he should.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Chapter three:

The sound of the sewing machine sent chills down Von Bloot's spine as he lay in bed, unable to sleep. Lolita was making new clothes for Von Bloot and said he could try them on tomorrow. Tomorrow was such a big day. First he had to try on whatever she made, if she could make him, then she was going to introduce him to her family, who she had already spoken to on the phone. Her nephew, Tom, sounded very eager to meet him, but not in a good way.

Lolita had told him about Von Bloot's wings and how he was big and blue and had a red mechanical eye. Tom made it sound almost like they could have met before. Von Bloot was sure he had heard that voice before, and something just felt so wrong when he heard Tom scream "When Kaz finds out about this, he's going to flip! Everyone already thinks he's unstable. When he starts saying that creatures are coming to Earth, they'll send him away for good!"

"Oh Tom," Lolita said "aren't you exaggerating just a little?"

Why did the name 'Kaz' sound so familiar? Oh well, he'd probably find out tomorrow.

The sewing machine stopped, making Von Bloot feel better for a few minutes. Then he heard Beloved screaming "No, no! Put me down! Let me stay! I'll stay out, I promise!"

"That's not the problem." Lolita said gently "You know why I want you out of my room, Be."

Seconds later Von Bloot heard water running, like someone was filling a bathtub.

He got up to see what was going on, and to shut Beloved up. The small dog was sitting outside the door to Lolita's room, howling like he was in pain._ If you don't stop that right now I'll give you something to cry about!_ Von Bloot thought

"Shut up!" Angel screamed from her bed, her fur starting to stand out of anger.

Beloved stopped whining for a minute, but after Von Bloot started to walk off, Beloved couldn't take it anymore and started howling again. Von Bloot lost what little bit of patience he had **"What is wrong with you?!"**

"Don't you smell it?" Beloved asked "It's nasty."

Von Bloot smelled the air, not sure what he was searching for, but it was nothing bad. It was like heaven was behind that door, emitting an aroma beyond anything Von Bloot could have imagined. His shoulders began to relax, making him realize how tight his muscles had been. What was he so tense about? What was that smell coming from? "What is that?"

"Vaanillaaaa!" Beloved yelled dramatically, throwing his head back

Angel stood up, almost losing her temper "Beloved, if I have to open that door you're going to be in big trouble, mister."

"Oh, Feathers," Lolita sang from a large bubble bath "if you can't sleep, will you take him outside and play ball with him?"

Von Bloot sighed and walked away from the door. He was just a guest, not much more. He was sure Lolita must have liked him to bring him into her home, and the way she was so bent on introducing him to her family had made it seem like she was considering him, but for now they were just a possibility, and Von Bloot could not risk the possibility of losing her by taking things too quickly.

Beloved followed him, knowing he was going outside to play ball with him. "Oh this is gonna be great." Von Bloot glared at the small dog as they continued walking. How could anything be so annoying? "We're gonna go outside. And you're gonna throw the ball. And I'm gonna run. And I'm gonna get it. And I'm gonna bring it back. And you're gonna throw it again."

"I don't know," Von Bloot said "I can throw things pretty far. You might not want to get the ball."

"You're gonna throw the ball." Beloved said. "And I'm gonna run. And I'm gonna get it. And I'm gonna bring it back. And you're gonna throw it aga-"

"Beloved!" Von Bloot yelled, placing one hand over the dogs mouth and the other hand on the back of his head, trying very hard not to brake his neck. Then he gave himself a moment to calm down before continuing "I get the point."

Meanwhile, in a mountain region of the Overworld, where there were plenty of caves, Von Bloot's troops were doing pretty well. They were in teams of three hundred to five hundred, with each group in a different cave. Atrapol was in charge, with a now pregnant Skithia as his second-in-command, and as his mate. The troops seemed more shocked by the two choosing each other than by Von Bloot's apparent death.

Krekk was equal in power to a male named Vil and his sister, Lelith. The two were very similar, both in appearance and personality. Their ears were long and pointy, and they had yellowing fangs and dark green eyes. Lelith was about three inches taller, with the same red hair, only her hair was longer and her eyes were bigger. Her greyish-green skin was also a shade or two darker, and her form was less masculine.

The five were currently in some sort of meeting, planning on attacking the Overworlders in the nearby towns. They were deep in the caves, talking over their options. The caves were connected by a series of tunnels, giving them an advantage in the case of an attack.

The other four tribes weren't getting along to well. They weren't fighting yet, but they weren't helping each other either, meaning as long as Von Bloot's troops were in the Overworld, the Underworlders wouldn't bother trying to find them. Chaor couldn't have been happier about the rebels being in Maxxor's territory, although joy wasn't an emotion he chose to express. One wrong move and Maxxor would take care of them. Any minute they would make themselves known to the Overworlders, who had chosen to not bother them as long as they stayed out of trouble. They would bring Maxxor pain by harming his tribe, and he would destroy them, or worse.

"We have to take over something." Lelith said "We haven't caused trouble in forevs. I need to burn down buildings. If I take my troops in one direction, Krekk takes his in another, and Vil takes his in a third, we could secure so much land."

"Once we do that, there will be no turning back." Skithia told them "We will be in the hardest fight yet. Are we ready?" She was sitting on a chair that had been carved out of a large rock. It had been meant for Atropol, but he would rather his child use it.

"Maxxor won't let us stay here much longer." Krekk reminded them "I'm surprised we've been here this long."

Atropol just nodded, agreeing with all of them. He and Skithia would stay in the caves, preparing the rest of the troops to fight on the frontlines if there were any immediate retaliation.

"We have to attack first." Vil said "Fighting is the only chance we have of surviving."

"We'll begin this war tomorrow." Atropol ordered "We have to let your troops rest for it tonight."


End file.
